Sozialarbeit
Sozialarbeit, Soziale Arbeit dient seit den 1990er Jahren als Ober- und Sammelbegriff der traditionellen Fachrichtungen Sozialpädagogik und Sozialarbeit. In der Schweiz umfasst der Begriff zusätzlich die Fachrichtung Soziokulturelle Animation. Sozialarbeit ''versteht sich als Handlungswissenschaft. Ziel der Sozialen Arbeit ist die Verringerung oder die '''Verhinderung sozialer Probleme und die Förderung von gesellschaftlicher Teilhabe'. Sie ist damit eine Form praktizierter Sozialpolitik, die sich jedoch auf eine eigenständige Fachlichkeit beruft. Sozialarbeitswissenschaft, wie die Theorien und Theoriebildung der Sozialen Arbeit auch genannt werden, ist eine Wissenschaft mit dem Gegenstand der Praxis und Theorie des Sozialen und der Methode der Interaktion im sozialen Feld. Somit ist Soziale Arbeit angewandte Sozialarbeitswissenschaft. Eine der Pionierinnen der Sozialen Arbeit mit diesem wissenschaftlichen Verständnis war Ilse Arlt. Inhalte der Ausbildung zum Sozialschaffenden fallen in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland in die Gesetzgebungskompetenz der Bundesländer und sind daher regional verschieden ausgerichtet. In länderübergreifenden Arbeitsgemeinschaften und auf den Konferenzen der Kultusminister wird jedoch über Modelle von einheitlichen Ausbildungsgängen und Berufsbezeichnungen diskutiert, die sich an internationale Standards anlehnen. Im internationalen Kontext wurde im Jahr 2000 in Montreal durch den internationalen Sozialarbeitsverband, die International Foundation of Social Workers (IFSW), folgende Definition vorgeschlagen: ::"The social work profession promotes social change, problem solving in human relationships and the empowerment and liberation of people to enhance well-being. Utilising theories of human behaviour and social systems, social work intervenes at the points where people interact with their environments. Principles of human rights and social justice are fundamental to social work." Unterteilungen Neu ist das Tripelmandat in der Sozialen Arbeit: Sozialschaffende haben ein dreifaches Mandat: die Klientel, den Staat und den Kodex der Sozialen Arbeit. Sie sind also den Bedürfnissen des Individuums, sowie der Mikrosysteme genauso verpflichtet, wie den Bedingungen des staatlichen Rechtssystems oder der aktuellen Sozialpolitik. Als Drittes sind sie außerdem dem Kodex der Sozialen Arbeit verpflichtet, der vergleichbare Traktanden hat wie etwa die Menschenrechtsabkommen. Das Arbeitsgebiet wurde klassisch in folgende Arbeitsformen unterschieden: * Einzelfallarbeit mit dem Ziel der Verbesserung individueller Lebensverhältnisse, * Soziale Gruppenarbeit mit dem Ziel der Entwicklung sozialer Kompetenzen, * Gemeinwesenarbeit zur Verbesserung sozialräumlicher Strukturen. Soziale Arbeit in Deutschland Die Lehre der Sozialen Arbeit gestaltet sich in Deutschland von Bundesland zu Bundesland sehr verschieden. In gleichem Maß unterscheidet sich auch das Sozialsystem von Bundesland zu Bundesland durch verschiedene Sozialpolitik. Bildungspolitik ist Sache der Länder, Hochschulpolitik allerdings auch Bundesangelegenheit. Föderalismus zeigt hier seine Klippen. Die Fachgebiete werden an allen Fakultäten gelehrt: Geschichte der Sozialen Arbeit, Theorien der Sozialen Arbeit, Methoden der Sozialen Arbeit, Sozialrecht, Organisationslehre, Empirische Sozialforschung. Darüber hinaus gibt es verschiedene Vertiefungsbereiche in aufgaben- oder klientelbezogenen Fachrichtungen (wie deviantes Verhalten, Jugendarbeit, Seniorenarbeit, Klinische Sozialarbeit etc.). Dies gestaltet sich von Fakultät zu Fakultät sehr differenziert. Die wissenschaftliche Lehre vereinigt außerdem Erkenntnisse aus anderen Bezugswissenschaften und Sozialwissenschaften, insbesondere der Gerontologie, der Geschichtswissenschaften, der Kulturwissenschaften, der Neurowissenschaften, der Ökonomie, der Pädagogik, der Philosophie, der Politikwissenschaften, der Psychologie und anderer Felder aus der Medizin, des Rechts, der Soziologie und der Theologie. Durch die transdisziplinäre Verschränkung der Betrachtungsebenen der Bezugswissenschaften (Individuen als biologische und psychische Systeme, soziale Systeme, Kultur) erhält sie eine eigene Perspektive auf ihren eigenen Gegenstandsbereich. Auch die anhaltende mediale Vernetzung hat die Soziale Arbeit erfasst. Einerseits sind die Klientinnen und Klienten der Sozialen Arbeit davon betroffen, anderseits verändern sich im Zuge dieser Entwicklung auch die Arbeitsweisen in der Sozialen Arbeit selbst. Als Antwort auf diese Entwicklung hat sich der Fachbereich Sozialinformatik herausgebildet, der an verschiedenen Hochschulen inzwischen fester Bestandteil des Vorlesungsverzeichnisses ist. Aus gesellschaftlicher Perspektive ist die Soziale Arbeit eine Institution neben Elternhaus, Schule, Gesundheitswesen, Arbeitsförderung, Polizei und Justiz. Die klassischen Abschlüsse in der Profession Soziale Arbeit sind Diplomsozialpädagogin/Diplomsozialpädagoge (FH) und Diplomsozialarbeiter/in (FH). Die neue Bezeichnung im Zuge des Bologniaprozesses ist Sozialarbeiter/in (BA). Mittlerweile existieren im Bereich Soziale Arbeit eine Vielzahl von Bachelor- und Masterstudiengängen an deutschen Hochschulen und Universitäten, mit dem Sommersemester 2007 sind die ersten deutschen Absolventinnen und Absolventen mit einem Bachelor für Soziale Arbeit auf den Arbeitsmarkt getreten, wobei alle Hochschulen auf den Bologna-Prozess umstellen, allerdings in unterschiedlichen Geschwindigkeiten und Prioritätensetzungen. Das Bachelorstudium hat im Vergleich zum Diplomstudiengang ein Praxissemester weniger. Modulorientierte Lehrinhalte und ganzheitliche Vermittlungsformen der Lehre spielen, aus der Erwachsenenbildung kommend, zunehmend eine Rolle. Ausbildung in Sozialer Arbeit Studiert wird Soziale Arbeit vorwiegend an Fachhochschulen oder Berufsakademien, vereinzelt auch an Universitäten, beispielsweise an den Universitäten in Lüneburg,Bachelor Soziale Arbeit - Leuphana Universität Lüneburg Kassel oder Vechta. Einige Fachhochschulen lehren die Disziplinen noch immer getrennt als Sozialarbeit bzw. Sozialpädagogik, oder nur eine von beiden. Die meisten Fachhochschulen bieten aber mittlerweile einen gemeinsamen Studiengang an. In einigen Bundesländern muss man sich während des Hauptstudiums für einen der beiden Abschlüsse entscheiden, in anderen erhält man den Doppeltitel „Diplom-Sozialpädagogin/Sozialarbeiterin“ bzw. „Diplom-Sozialpädagoge/Sozialarbeiter“. Viele Fachhochschulen, die beide Studiengänge anbieten, nennen sich übergreifend „(Fach-)Hochschule für Soziale Arbeit“ oder „(Fach-)Hochschule für Sozialwesen“, wobei mit Sozialwesen nicht der Forschungsgegenstand bezeichnet wird, sondern das Fachgebiet und den Verortung der Sozialen Arbeit. An einigen, meist kirchlichen Fachhochschulen, wird außerdem der Studiengang „Diplom-Heilpädagogin bzw. Diplom-Heilpädagoge“ angeboten. Dieser ist Teil der Erziehungswissenschaften. Hier liegt der Studienschwerpunkt auf Kenntnissen im Umgang mit geistig behinderten Menschen sowie bei Entwicklungsstörungen bzw. -verzögerungen. Da ein Studium der Sozialen Arbeit an Fachhochschulen oder Universitäten oftmals durch unzureichende praktische Lehrinhalte kritisiert wird, versucht das Studium an einer Berufsakademie die Theorie mit der Praxis kontinuierlich und möglichst intensiv zu verbinden. Zu nennen wären hier beispielsweise die Berufsakademien in Wilhelmshaven oder Lüneburg. Die bisherigen Diplomabschlüsse sind infolge des Bologna-Prozesses inzwischen auf den Bachelor- und den weiterführenden Masterabschluss umgestellt. Der Bachelor-Abschluss berechtigt dabei – wie das FH-Diplom – dazu, im gehobenen Dienst respektive in höheren Positionen tätig zu sein. Ein Master-Abschluss qualifiziert für administrative leitende Funktionen, Forschung und Promotion. Für die Aufnahme eines Masterstudiengangs ist ein Bachelor oder ein Diplomabschluss (FH) in Sozialer Arbeit Voraussetzung. Es gibt auch konsekutive Masterstudiengänge in Sozialer Arbeit. Um eine staatliche Anerkennung als Sozialarbeiter zu bekommen, verlangen die meisten Bundesländer nach dem Bachelorabschluss ein Berufspraktikum. In manchen Bundesländern reicht der Hochschulabschluss.Studienführer Soziale Arbeit auf Studis Online Österreich In Österreich sind Sozialarbeit und Sozialpädagogik in der Ausbildung getrennt. Im Laufe der Geschichte haben beide Berufsgruppen gewisse Bereiche für sich beansprucht, und so können in der Regel beispielsweise Sozialpädagogen nicht am Jugendamt tätig werden und Sozialarbeiter nicht in der stationären Jugendwohlfahrt. Generell gibt es jedoch eine starke Überlappung in den Handlungsfeldern. Die Ausbildungen für Sozialarbeit sind als Studiengänge an Fachhochschulen organisiert. Die Ausbildung schließt mit Mag(FH), und seit Umstellung im Zuge des Bologna-Prozesses mit Bachelor oder Master ab. Die folgenden Hochschulen bieten in Österreich Bachelor- und Masterstudiengänge im Bereich Soziale Arbeit an: Donau-Universität Krems, Fachhochschule Burgenland, Fachhochschule Kärnten, Fachhochschule Oberösterreich, Fachhochschule Salzburg, Fachhochschule St. Pölten, FH Campus Wien, FH Joanneum, FH Vorarlberg, MCI – Management Center Innsbruck, Pädagogische Hochschule Wien. Die Ausbildung für Sozialpädagogik ist als fünfjährige sekundäre Ausbildung und als Kolleg organisiert. Standorte sind Baden, Salzburg, St. Pölten, Stams, Linz, Graz und Wien. In Graz wird zudem ein eigener Magistra bzw. Magisterstudiengang für Sozialpädagogik an der Karl-Franzens-Universität angeboten. Teilgebiete des Studiums Folgende Teilgebiete sind je nach Ausbildungsstätte mehr oder weniger wichtige Bestandteile des Studiums. # betriebliche Sozialarbeit #Erwachsenenbildung # Didaktik und Methodik der Sozialen Arbeit # empirische Sozialforschung (qualitativ/quantitativ) # Erziehungswissenschaft/Pädagogik/Spielpädagogik/Heilpädagogik # Ethik/Axiologie, Werte und Normen # fachsprachlicher Fremdsprachenunterricht # Fachwissenschaft Soziale Arbeit / Sozialarbeitswissenschaft # Gerontologie (innerhalb dieser besonders die Geragogik und die soziale Gerontologie) # Geschichte der Sozialen Arbeit (Sozialgeschichte, Geschichte des Sozial- und Gesundheitswesen) # international vergleichende Soziale Arbeit # internationale und interkulturelle Soziale Arbeit (siehe oben) # klinische Sozialarbeit # Konzeptformen wie Sozialmanagement, Projektmanagement, Wissensmanagement und Casemanagement # ökonomische Grundfragen, Sozialpolitik, Sozialökonomie, Organisationslehre und/oder Verwaltung und Organisation # Psychologie (allgemeine Psychologie, Sozialpsychologie, Organisationspsychologie, klinische Psychologie) #Sozialmedizin, Gesundheitsförderung # Rechtswissenschaft, Politikwissenschaft, Soziokultur und Gemeinwesenarbeit, Sozialinformatik # soziale Kulturarbeit (ästhetische Bildung, Medienpädagogik, Theaterpädagogik) # Soziologie (soziologische Aspekte Sozialer Arbeit) # Statistik # Theorien der Sozialen Arbeit # Werte und Normen (behandelt Themen der Ethik bzw. Theologie) # Wissenschafts- und Erkenntnistheorie Der Lehrkanon verändert sich gerade durch die Einführung der Bachelormodule zu einem mehr sozialarbeitswissenschaftlichen Lehrbereichskanon, in dem andere Wissenschaftsgebiete (früher klassisch: Pädagogik, Soziologie, Jura, Medizin und Psychologie) nun mit der besonderen sozialarbeiterischen Perspektive betrachtet werden. Geschichte Frühere Berufsbezeichnungen Fürsorger/in ist heute keine gebräuchliche Berufsbezeichnung mehr. Sie wurde ab den 1960er Jahren in Westdeutschland durch die heute übliche ersetzt, in der DDR existierte sie bis zum Übergang in die Bundesrepublik. Geschichte in der Weimarer Republik Die Wohlfahrtspflege in der Weimarer Republik, Vorläufer der heutigen staatlichen Sozialarbeit, war unterteilt in ::*wirtschaftliche, ::*gesundheitliche und ::*Jugendwohlfahrtspflege Frühere Unterscheidung in Sozialpädagogik und Sozialarbeit Im Zuge der fortschreitenden Entwicklung der Sozialen Arbeit zur Profession und des gemeinsamen Handlungssystems der immer weniger klar differenzierbaren Teilgebiete, hat sich der mit einer langen Tradition belegte Oberbegriff Soziale Arbeit herausgebildet. Genauso werden die akademischen Studiengänge zunehmend mit Begriffen Soziale Arbeit oder Sozialwesen bezeichnet.http://www.socialnet.de/rezensionen/2025.php Der klassische Unterschied zwischen Sozialpädagogik und Sozialarbeit lag grundsätzlich darin, dass die Sozialpädagogik agierte, anbot und initiierte. Die Sozialarbeit reagierte, intervenierte nach Aufforderung, griff ein, wurde administrativ tätig, wenn ein Missstand gemeldet wurde. Verwirrend war/ist die oft unreflektiert auch von Fachleuten, selbst von Wissenschaftlerinnen und Wissenschaftlern, vermischende Benutzung der Begriffe. Bisweilen wird versucht, die eine Arbeit per Definition der anderen Arbeit unterzuordnen bzw. diese abzuleiten. Neuere Ansätze benutzen jetzt Soziale Arbeit als Oberbegriff für beide, gleichrangigen, Arbeitsgebiete. Medien Siehe auch * Landeswohlfahrtsverband * Armut * Kinderarmut * Beratung * Betreuer * Sozialpädagogik Literatur * Michael Bommes, Albert Scherr: Soziolologie der Sozialen Arbeit. Juventa, Weinheim und München 2002. * Marianne Bosshard: Soziale Arbeit in der Psychiatrie. Psychiatrie-Verlag (Bonn) 2007 (3. Auflage). 583 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-88414-424-4. Rezension von Margret Dörr vom 26. Dez. 2008 In: socialnet.de * Deutscher Verein für öffentliche und private Fürsorge (Hrsg.): Fachlexikon der sozialen Arbeit, 6. Aufl., NOMOS, Baden-Baden 2007. * Michael Galuske: Methoden der Sozialen Arbeit, 3. überarb. u. erw. Aufl., Juventa Weinheim und München 2001. * Sabine Hering, Richard Münchmeier: Geschichte der Sozialen Arbeit. Eine Einführung, 2. Aufl., Juventa, Weinheim, München 2003. * Kleve, Heiko; Haye, Britta; Hampe-Grosser, Andreas & Müller, Matthias: Systemisches Case Management. Falleinschätzung und Hilfeplanung in der Sozialen Arbeit. Carl-Auer-Systeme, Heidelberg 2003/2006. * Lauermann, K. & Knapp, G. (Hrsg.): Sozialpädagogik in Österreich. Hermagoras, Klagenfurt, Ljubljana, Wien 2004. * Michel-Schwartze, Brigitta: Methodenbuch Soziale Arbeit. Basiswissen für die Praxis. Verlag für Sozialwissenschaft, Wiesenbach 2007. * Otto, Hans-Uwe; Thiersch, Hans (Hrsg.): Handbuch Sozialarbeit/Sozialpädagogik, 3. Aufl., Ernst-Reinhardt, München 2005. * Wendt, Wolf Rainer: "Geschichte der Sozialen Arbeit", 2 Bände, 5. Aufl., Lucius & Lucius, Stuttgart 2008 Einzelnachweise z T Copy Sozialarbeit Kategorie:Sozialarbeit Kategorie:Rechtskunde Kategorie:Berufskunde